wotldfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rosslessness
Hi Rosslessness 17:54, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Whitesymphonia (Talk) 17:53, October 14, 2010 The Tutorial Profile That's a nice profile :) very well written! Whitesymphonia 14:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for all the edits you're doing. Been slowing down since the other two admins have gone inactive. Glad to see someone contributing a lot. Oh, if you can, maybe help reorganize the main page. Projekt was hoping we could do something like the Red Dead Redemption Wikia's main page. :Thanks, at the minute its finishing off what's here. There's a lot to do still, with safehouses (Im only at level 9 so I'll add that as I level) and Skills. Once thats done we can sort everything else. --Rosslessness 15:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : :Well if you're up to the challenge, I was thinking of creating probability charts for different locations. like probability of finding certain items. Wiki is all community based, so we produce the numbers ourselves. I was going to ask Projekt for a new squad of survivors so i could loot with 0 skill and see what I get.Whitesymphonia 15:15, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::How many squads, survivors do you have now? can;t you split them? --Rosslessness 15:21, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::1 squad, 4 people. Only problem is their search skill is maxed out. so the probability is inaccurate. I asked projekt for more people on the fourm, just gonna wait for a reply. Whitesymphonia 15:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Where are you In game? Theres some broadcast missions available. Oh, and join our clan! Rosslessness 16:04, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::safehouse made @ S Harvard Blvd. Broadcast missions are always availible. You "see" a certain radius only, so if you move around, you could find more scattered further away from you. I'll join your faction, but not a clan. I'm not a huge fan of clans that span over large amounts of games. Whitesymphonia 18:32, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, sorry, we are a faction, not a clan. I'm due north of you in burbank, Have several safehouses there. I just asked you because like us you seem to have a lot of suggestions! --Rosslessness 19:01, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::Oh yeah, I do have a lot. I end up stealing the recent posts in every forum section on the fourm. A lot of my ideas are in archives I guess by now. Some like, radius around you so you know ur weapon ranges for pvp and other stuff. Projekt and Jungly are pretty busy so they're still working on other stuff so they haven't gotten around to some of my suggestions. I pretty much just do bug reports and the wiki now. Whitesymphonia 19:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Broadcast First off - thanks for the guide. I followed the superman option ands was finally able to rescue my family member. On the location of broadcasts: returning from said rescue, I had a braodcast mission appear about 300 meters from my squad. Needless to say, I grabbed the new addition to my ban of survivors. But I am not sure what this says for the five mile rule you proposed in your guide. Then again, it could simply be a Chirstmas miracle. Kaimao :Thanks. There seems to be something about if your people aren't in a squad, then they don't count towards the spawing rules. I think .--Rosslessness 19:11, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you have any record on a church? I can't see it at the wiki but I found one in-game. /\ MassaHunter MassaHunter 03:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm a bit annoyed with the beginner guide for movement. I'm a newbie, so I'm following the instructions here. You write: the moment I see one of my team get seriously injured, I make camp. I have one guy in critical condition, so I hit hide, thinking this will heal him up. Then I read on to the section about hiding and you write: do not hide, this does not heal injuries, recover fatigue... etc. Well that's the only option I have. I have 1 safehouse, I'm lvl 5 and 2 ppl outisde now, of whom one is near death. What the hell am I supposed to do? Abandon my other safehouse, so I can build one here? I have 11 SP, so I could, theoretically, build one. Kindly clarify this, because everyone keep going "read the wiki". Would be nice if the wiki also actually held the answer. :( Clowns, Jesters, and Mimes. Oh my! Mangangali 19:18, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Can I delete my account in WotLD? Are you a game admin or something like it ?? I just started, reported a few things... I'm trying to get how stuff works around here.... I'm also a rails developer... I believe the whole game is rails, right ? EMoreth (talk) 08:18, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Everton Moreth Ok.... But are you Ballardia staff or not ? EMoreth (talk) 08:26, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Everton Moreth Restructuring Hey Ross. I've been checking some pages and noticing that much of the information is obsolete with the arrival of WotLD Resurrection. Is there a way of putting a message in the main page to let people know that the game has changed and the wiki is in a mayor restructuring phase? --Colette Hart (talk) 02:58, October 21, 2013 (UTC)